David Healy (actor)
|birth_place = New York City, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = London, England |death_cause = Heart operation |occupation = Actor |years_active = 1963–1995 |spouse = Peggy Walsh |children = 2 }} David Healy (May 15, 1929 – October 25, 1995) was an American-born actor who appeared in British and American television shows. Healy was born in New York City. His television credits include voices for the Supermarionation series Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons, Joe 90 and The Secret Service, as well as parts in UFO, The Troubleshooters, Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased), Strange Report, Dickens of London, Space Police (a TV pilot), Space Precinct and Dallas. He also starred as Dr. Watson opposite Ian Richardson's Sherlock Holmes in the 1983 TV film of The Sign of Four. His big screen credits include The Double Man (1967), Only When I Larf (1968), Assignment K (1968), Isadora (1968), Patton (1970), Lust for a Vampire (1971), Madame Sin (1972), Embassy (1972), Endless Night (1972), Twilight's Last Gleaming (1977), Winterspelt (1979), Supergirl (1984), and Haunted Honeymoon (1986). He also gave uncredited performances in the James Bond films You Only Live Twice (1967) and Diamonds Are Forever (1971). In 1983, Healy received the Laurence Olivier Award for Best Supporting Actor for his role in Guys and Dolls during the 1982 theatre season. His performance of "Nicely Nicely Johnson" was praised as "show-stopping" as he sang "Sit Down You're Rockin' the Boat". He performed a mid-show encore each night. In 1986 he played the character of Buddy Plumber in a London run of the Stephen Sondheim musical Follies. Healy died following a heart operation on October 25, 1995 in London, England. Family life David married Peggy Walsh and had two sons, William and Tim. He was a devoted amateur polo player and his wife was the manager of Ham Polo Club in London. Both of his sons remain polo players and the David Healy Trophy is still played for in his memory. Filmography *''Be My Guest'' (1965) - Milton Bass *''The Double Man'' (1967) - Halstead *''You Only Live Twice'' (1967) - Houston Radar Operator (uncredited) *''Assignment K'' (1968) - David *''Inspector Clouseau'' (1968) - Villain in TV Western (uncredited) *''Only When I Larf'' (1968) - Jones *''Isadora'' (1968) - Chicago Theatre Manager *''Patton'' (1970) - Clergyman *''Lust for a Vampire'' (1971) - Raymond Pelley *''Diamonds Are Forever'' (1971) - Vandenburg Launch Director (uncredited) *''Madame Sin'' (1972) - Braden *''Embassy'' (1972) - Phelan *''Endless Night'' (1972) - Jason *''Ooh... You Are Awful'' (1972) - Tourist *''A Touch of Class'' (1973) - American (uncredited) *''Phase IV'' (1974) - Radio Announcer (voice, uncredited) *''Stardust'' (1974) *''Twilight's Last Gleaming'' (1977) - Maj. Winters *''La Ballade des Dalton'' (1978) - Joe Dalton (English version, voice) *''Winterspelt'' (1979) - Pfc Foster *''The Ninth Configuration'' (1980) - 1st General *''Supergirl'' (1984) - Mr. Danvers *''Labyrinth'' (1986) - Right Door Knocker (voice) *''Haunted Honeymoon'' (1986) - P.R. Man *''Turnaround'' (1987) - Sheriff Huddleston *''Puerto Rican Mambo (Not a Musical)'' (1992) - Businessman, 'biff' *''All Men Are Mortal'' (1995) - Movie Producer (final film role) External links * *[https://www.independent.co.uk/news/people/obituary-david-healy-1580288.html Obituary in The Independent] Category:1929 births Category:1995 deaths Category:Male actors from New York (state) Category:American emigrants to England Category:American expatriates in England Category:American male film actors Category:American polo players Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Laurence Olivier Award winners Category:20th-century American male actors